


When the past meets the Present in a collision of sparks and colors.

by orxstes



Series: Riverdale Academy [3]
Category: Original Work, Riverdale Academy
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Bar Fight, Blood, Broken Bones, Drug Use, Family Drama, Family Secrets, Fighting, HIV/AIDS, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-15 03:15:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5769217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orxstes/pseuds/orxstes





	When the past meets the Present in a collision of sparks and colors.

One missed call  
One new Voicemail  
Text from Grayson 

Those where the things that Bernard's phone chirped at him as he walked into the house that him and his husband and son all shared. he placed it coat on the coat rack as he smiled slightly looking around for a moment figuring that Grayson and there son were at the park or something, kicking off his shoes he sat at the kitchen table looking at his phone...One Missed Call, it was a bunch of Numbers, he was not sure if it was just someone prank calling him, or maybe Aaron had gotten a new phone or something he did not know. he ran a free hand threw his dark curls as he sighed lightly placing the phone down as it started to call his voicemail box on speaker that way he did not have to hold the phone to his ear.

" Mr Sawyer, we are calling to tell you that your prescription is in and we are waiting for you to come and pick it up, also you are going to need to speak to the doctor there to make sure that you are still doing what was asked of you the last time" 

he took a small breath in slowly as he shook his head a little before tapping his phone once again ending the call as he thought to himself for a moment wondering what medication they were talking about as he paced the room for a few moments before taking his phone once again and tapping the number for drug store as he waited before someone finally picked up. 

" yes sorry to bother you, but i have a missed Call from you saying that i have a Prescription" 

" and what would your name be?" 

" Bernard Sawyer" 

" oh i am so sorry about that, we must have your number on file for your husband Aaron Sawyer" 

" my brother you mean" 

" sorry once again, but that is who we were calling about Aaron's prescription is ready for him to come and pick up" 

" may i ask what it is for? I did not know my brother was taking anything..." 

" It says here that it is a prescription for Atripla and we just ask that he speaks to the Doctor here to make sure that he has been taking it the correct way" 

" Thank you for everything" 

Hanging up the phone once again he walked over to the wine cooler that they had and poured himself a glass of wine before downing it all in one go before repeating it once again this time taking the bottle and glass over to the table where his computer was as he sat there for a fleeting moment before typing in what the drug store had told him that his brother was currently taking. looking at the screen for a few moments he found himself on a website called aidsmeds.com he ran his hands threw his curls for a few moments as he downed a few more glasses of wine as he shook his head a little. 

" It can't be" 

he whispered to himself as he starred at the page once again each time finding the same thing, that what his brother was taking...was for aids...his brother was dying and he had no clue, he knew nothing about it...he downed another glass of wine before putting his head in his hands as he felt the tears start to well up in his eyes before wiping a few of them away slightly as he shook his head once again looking at his computer with a blank stare as his mind just kept thinking the same thing...over and over again that Aaron his brother his best friend the man that he came out to first, his partner in crime the man that he had saved so many times before, was dying...and was dying before his eyes, and he has no clue about it, his brother had not even had the dignity to tell him that he was dying, he had to find out from a mess up from the drug store.....

" Aaron is..."  
" No it can't be"  
" This has to be a Joke"  
" Aaron can't be..."  
" My brother..." 

His phone rang on the side of him as he looked at it seeing the picture of His husband and there son showing that Grayson was calling him as he tapped the ignore button sending the call to his voicemail as he looked at the computer screen for a moment once again his eyes ringed with Red as he downed another glass of wine finishing the bottle that was on the side of him as he shook his curls once again as he tried to come to the realization that his brother was dying and there was nothing, no amount of Money or help that would be able to save him...he would have to go threw the same thing that he did with Wyatt when he died, but this time...this time there would be no one to catch him if he fell, no one to make sure that he was safe...no one to pick him up off the bathroom floor when he had a bottle of pills in his hand and a bottle of Vodka in the other..scrubbing the back of his hand over his eyes slightly trying to get rid of the tears that were still forming there as he sighed heavily before getting up to get another bottle of wine. 

Sitting down once again at his computer that was still on the haunting page that he was looking at he opened the new bottle of wine before him and forgot the cup this time just drinking straight from the bottle this time, as he started to take a breath in slowly his mind still running in circles as he shook his head a little thinking of how his brother...his best friend...his everything save for what Grayson was to him, sure grayson was his husband, his partner, his soul mate there was things that he could not bare to tell grayson but he told aaron because that was his brother....his other half and that person was dying. he was going to leave him all alone once again as he had tried to do so many times after wyatt's death. the worst part was that Bernard had never fully gotten a chance to fully mourn the lost of his brother in law as he was busy trying to make sure that his brother was going to survive everything. his mind started to wonder to his sister Cici, and how he needed to go and see her, he needed to do something he could not just sit here and look at this haunting screen, so as he clicked out of it and took another pull at the bottle of wine that he had on the side of him he started to look up tickets to copenhagen he knew that was where she was and that was where he needed to go, and more then that...that was where the other person that he could talk to was...wyatt was buried there in the place that he loved, under a beautiful tree that would always keep watch even when Aaron was not there.... 

Two Missed Calls  
Four New Voicemails  
Three Texts From Grayson

Bernard sat there for a few moments his fingers running over the sharp edges of the headstone, the thing that was all that was left of Wyatt his brothers dead husband, the love of his brothers life the man that he came to consider a brother, he glanced down at his phone for a moment seeing a message from Grayson as he shook his head and took another swig of the vodka that he had in his hands before turning his blue eyes on the stone once again seeing the name as he lowered his head a little his dark curls falling slightly before speaking his voice rough and deep " why...why would Aaron hide something like this from me, ever sense...ever sense you passed away, ever sense you left us he has not been the same, i considered you a brother and what happens...you leave us like everyone else, now he is going to do the same thing...and after that...is going to be grayson..everyone i care about everyone i love will always leave me they always do...and it all started with you, when your light your smile left the world....i am sorry i could not protect him more then i did...i tried Wyatt i tried my damnedest to make sure he was safe i dont know how many times i picked him up off the floor and stood up all night to make sure he did not do something stupid...and now he is going to die..." he shook his head a little as he took another breath in slowly before taking another swig of the vodka that he had before his phone beeped at him once again. 

Twelve Missed Calls  
Thirteen New Voicemaills  
Five Texts From Grayson  
Three Texts From Aaron 

Tears streamed down his face as he sat there at the grave sight shaking slightly, a part of him wishing that Grayson was there with him but then again he did not want him to see himself in such a state Bernard was always the strong one, he was always the one that had all the answers, the one that was there to protect people but here he was, in a whole other country on his fifth bottle of Vodka sitting at his dead brother-in laws grave. his mind was going everywhere as he shook his head a little taking another sip of the bottle. he closed his eyes for a moment before starting to speak once again " you know you made him the happiest that i have ever seen my brother...he truly loved you with everything he had, he has not been the same after you left us, he is a shell...a former thing of himself, he tells me that he is happy but in the two years...the two years that you have been gone...has it really been that long...two years sense my brother was actually happy...he taught for a little while but he could not bare being away from you, from this spot so he came back, and then found himself back in america once again...i dont know what drove him there this time she said something about the memories that you shared..." he could not stop the tears that continued to run down his face. " and now...now he is not going to get to see my son grow up, he is not going to get to see anything because he is dying...because i could not protect him...because i failed him i failed you!" his hand was shaking as he lifted it slightly touching the stone once again tracing the letters of the name that was there as he heard the blasted phone once again, seeing His husband's and son's face he quickly ignored the call sending it to voicemail as he hugged his knees slightly nursing the bottle knowing that he had more then enough money to go and get more once he was finished with the bottle that he currently had in his hands. 

Thirty Missed Calls  
Twenty New Voicemails  
Ten Texts from Grayson  
One Text From Mom  
One Text from Dad  
Five Texts from Aaron 

His fingers danced over all of the notifications that he had before taking a small breath in slowly as he deleted everything from his sight, all the missed Calls from Grayson and from Aaron...the text messages everything was now gone, Gone like aaron was going to be, he did not even know how long he was going to have with his brother, how long that he was going to be able to see His son grow up, he did not even know if by the time he got back from where he was if Aaron was going to still be alive, the Voicemail still played in his mind like a haunting memory...a dream that he was not waking up from, something that he so desperately wanted to wake up from, how could he be so stupid not to notice that there was something wrong with his brother, how could he not know that he was dying right before his eyes how could he be so stupid so wrapped up in his own life with Grayson that he did not stop to take notice of the only other person that he loved more then anything in the world was dying...the thought hit him like a truck as he took another swig from the bottle finishing it, he wanted to fight to punch something to throw something...that was the way he dealt with everything was throwing himself into something else but he could not do that here, he was not able to do that now, so he stood where he was for a fleeting few moments hoping that if he did not move that he would wake up from the nightmare...

No Missed calls  
No New Voicemails  
No New Texts 

As the sun started to set he knew that if anything he was going to need to get inside, sure he had a hotel room and everything he had already been there, when he first touched down, but he did not want to go there, he knew that if he went there, that he would be alone once again, he would be in his thoughts and in his head he wanted to be anywhere but there...he wanted to be out and in the town that his brother and brother in law and sister loved so much. taking a small breath in slowly he stood up for a moment before finding his way to a bar that seemed to be close to where he was as he knew that he was already deep into the bottles, for he knew that he had at least four bottles of wine at home and then three bottles of vodka at the grave. he stumbled in sitting at one of the seats leaning against the bar slightly as he started to talk to the bartender getting a few more drinks hopping that maybe if he passed out that he would not wake up again, that all this would be a dream that if he woke up again that his brother would not be dying and that he would be able to just go home and spend the rest of his life with the man he loved more then anything else in the world and his soul mate and watch his brother Grow old with him, something that wyatt was not able to do. 

Five Missed Calls  
Three New Voicemails  
One Text from Grayson  
One Text for Aaron  
Incoming Call From Cici 

He had drank almost Five bottles of vodka when his sister called him, he looked at the screen for a moment seeing her face sitting there before deciding to say fuck it, and answering it, as he held it to his ear the sounds of the bar floating all around him before he could speak

" Hey Ber where are you mom and Dad and Aaron and your husband all called me"  
" They dont need to know cici"  
" yes they do, they have been looking for you for almost two days now"  
" They dont need to know...."  
" your where i think you are?"  
" Yes..." 

He put the phone down for a moment as he could feel the tears well up in his eyes slightly before picking the phone up once again and whispering softly 

" He is going to die...."  
" There is nothing i can do..."  
" I am going to lose him like i did wyatt...." 

he hung up the phone and turned back to his vodka once again throwing back another shot before turning slightly in his seat once again as his eyes fluttered around the bar slowly he was feeling the drink as he took another breath in slowly chewing his bottom lip a little before downing another shot before tossing some money on the bar paying for his tab, he was about to get up and walk to the rest room when he was caught by the hoodie that he was wearing and pulled back as the fencer twisted in the other man's grip before glaring at him for a moment a wicked smirk crossing his lips as he cocked his head a little blue hues watching the other man as he shook his head a little. 

" I should have known that you would still be here its not like you were good enough for anything else"  
Bernard spat as he watched the man before pulling back slightly putting his hands in his pockets.  
" what cat got your tongue or did you manage to actually cut it off with your rapier?" 

the man growled low in his throat as he tugged bernard closer to him to the point where bernard was able to feel the hot breath on his neck as he smirked wickedly once again at this moment not caring what would happen to him, he did not care if he was going to die at this man's hands, or not, he knew that Grayson would be able to take care of his son, and that his family would be better off with out someone like him being around so he just glared at the man once again before pushing himself away once again. 

" Is that the worst that you can do?"

Bernard was about to say something more but before he could the man that was holding him had connected with his face as he threw him to the bar floor. bernard grabbed his cheek slightly before spitting out blood as he smirked once again before getting up of the floor and swinging at the man that he used to fence against when he was in the french circuit, this man...none the less Bernard had beat him for the championship but that was something like five years ago now if not longer. anyway, that was the past that all came rushing back to him as he pushed himself up off the floor and after the man that was there swinging as he all but tackled the man to the floor throwing punches not fully caring one moment what would happen to him. 

He felt a few cracks in his ribs as he winced at the pain before flipping the man over once again pinning the man to the floor once again and smirked wickedly glaring down at him once again and spitting on the side of him. 

" Just to think that i used to think that you were able to fight, this is a poor excuse for what you were" 

just as he was about to go swing at him again, he felt a swift kick to his abs feeling another sharp pain as he heard the sharp crack of another one of his ribs before feeling the strong arms of one of the bouncers threw him out of the bar against the brick wall as he sunk down the bricks deep in pain glaring at the other man as he winced deeply in pain before looking up slightly as the darkness was already starting to set in, his side burnt like he was being set on fire, his eyes were ringed with red as he leaned slightly lowing his head once again as he tried to breath but not caring if he ever took another breath. he closed his eyes for a moment as the world started to flutter away from him and the darkness...the ease threatened to take him, a voice deep in his head told him that it was okay to let go...that aaron would soon join him 

" you know i can't let go..." .  
" I can't do it...i can't bury my brother" .  
" I can't bury my best friend" .  
" I already...." 

he was about to say more to no one when he heard his sisters voice calling to him. 

" Ber...ber look at me" 

he tried to look up at her but his head lolled to the side as he was wincing once again holding his side .  


" ber what the fuck happened?" .  
" Nothing cici" .  
" fuck ber...are you okay?" .  
" no..." .

he closed his eyes once again just wanting everything to stop everything to go away 

" Ber...look at me" 

he could see the tears in her eyes as she had her phone at her ear once again before pressing it to the side of his head as he heard grayson's tear fill voiced

" Love...stay strong for me...please i love you" 

he whispered low and faintly 

" Take care of aaron...i love..." 

that was when the darkness took over and the last thing he heard was the sound of the ambulance coming to take him to the hospital where his sister would be able to give them all the information that they needed to take care of him knowing that when he woke she would be at his side.


End file.
